Building talk:Pirate Fortress
Formulas Crew Strength training About training times, the 156+7n (with n the amount of pirates to be trained) fits for me for between 1 and 55 pirates (don't really ever had many points :)). It seems right with the text indicating "7 seconds" too. VVVJeroen (talk) 21:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- My formula came from the wiki because the Founder there works/worked for Gameforge and knows people there still. This is the new formula that they are using now: : -- 15:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Building Expansion Building levels. I assume that the building goes beyond level 30, but I don't know how to add the tables for 31-40. I don't know if I need to be an admin to create a new page for that. If the blank space is there then people can fill it when they get the info. Also, this is now on the servers, can we add to the main wiki and remove the banner? 21:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) 12/18/2012 SP : There are only 30 levels to the Building:Pirate Fortress - You can verify this while in-game when you click on the " ' Help' " tab at the top of the page and then click on the " Buildings " link on the left window and then clicking on the " Pirate Fortress " icon in the right window. All levels are shown there. : Hints: on how to add new content/pages: :# Anyone can add new pages - so long as it is appropriate for the wiki, otherwise it could be by Administrators :# See - General wiki help with links for adding new pages, content, etc. ... : -- 15:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi ! It looks like the Building resources formula does not apply to this particular building at the moment. I think it's a new formula. Regarding the actual building time formula, it may apply to this building, but there are steps between levels 10 + 11, 15 + 16, and 20 + 21. At each step something changes in the formula that I need to figure out. Keep up the good work, you bring a lot to the community ! Warrior fr (talk) 15:15, December 19, 2012 (UTC) : Any progress on the time coeffs ? Jeahra (talk) 14:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :: No, I did not make any progress yet, I will keep you informed if I do Warrior fr (talk) 14:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Check these values in your Building Formula for the Pirate's Fortress: : a = 1550 : b = 1 : c = 1.2 : d = 1800 -- 17:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : Hi! I tried these for building time, wood and marble, none of them match. About building times I am certain they cannot be found with this formula, the curve is not continuous : +34min between level 14 and level 15 but +4h difference between building times of level 15 and level 16. It does not follow a continuous increase, at least not globally. As for building resources, it seems that the slope is close to c=1.17 but something seems wrong, I can't figure out what. Sorry Warrior fr (talk) 05:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Raw building time data The best way I can help is by providing time data, so here are levels I got (will add more later). Jeahra (talk) 16:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC). With time known for all levels now, its worth taking another look if there is a formula behind them. To me it seems like the formula changes every 5 levels, but the first 10 levels seem very similar. We are clearly looking at a new formula type. Jeahra (talk) 09:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Crew Strength explanation needed How is crew strength calculated? what is crew strength used for? how high should i train my crew strength to be? all this should be on the pirate fortress wiki and all I can see is the generic information i get from ikariam game help pages . 02:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :# I can answer how crew strength is calculated as it does not need a formula, and is self explanatory in-game :# I can answer your second question as to what is is used for - what is your answer then? :# I, however, can not answer your third and fourth questions as that will depend on who raids you and whom you raid, and I do not do the raids and I am the most active editor on the wiki, which is not saying much lately -- I just add the basic stuff so that we have something on the wiki for the building -- Most of the editors have quit editing the wiki and I can not do it all nor can I answer all of the questions as I do not pvp nor do I raid. : -- 19:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC)